Geisterwesen
thumb|280px|Verschiedene GeisterwesenGeisterwesen oder Spirits (精霊 Seirei) Sind außergewöhnliche Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension. Wen ein Geisterwesen in unsere Welt wechseln will lösen sie meistens unbewust einen Raumbeben aus, allerdings gibt es auch Geister wesen die diese Raumbeben voller absicht auslösen. Jeder einzelne Geist hat eine eigene Persönlichkeit, die Kräfte, das Aussehen, ... und ihr Wissen über die Welt. In Band 13 erfährt man das alle Geister ursprünglich Menschen waren, die mit Edelsteinen, genannt Sephira Kristalle, zu Geister verwandelt wurden. Einige von ihnen erhielten einen Kristall von Phantom unter dem Versprechen, dass Er ihnen einen Wunsch gewähren würde. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Jeder einzelne Geist hat seine eigenen einzigartigen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten als auch eine gewisse Menge der "Spirit Mana" die sie in ihrem Körper halten. Allerdings haben alle Geister die gleiche Fähigkeit der erschaffung ihrer eigenen Astral Kleidung, als auch die beshwörung eines Engel, sowie die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Auch, wen ihre kräfte von Shido versiegelt sind, ist ihr Altern trotsdem verlangsamt. Geisterwesen haben auch eine andere Form, genannt Inverse-Form (Umgekehrte Form), die sie bei starken negativen Emotionen annehmen. In dieser Gestalt wird ihr Aussehen viel dunkler und ihr Verhalten viel aggresiv. Ihre Kräfte bleiben während in dieser Form unverändert, außer das ihre Engel mit Dämon Könige ersetzt werden und die Quelle ihrer Kräfte nicht mehr ihre Sephira Kristalle sind, sondern ihre Qlipha Kristalle. Engel Engel sind die absoluten Schutzschilder, die die Geister schützen. Die Form eines Engel, ist zwischen den einzelnen Geisterwesen unterscheidlich. Ein Engel kann viele Formen annehmen, von Monstern, Schwerter... sie alle scheinen eine besondere Kraft zuzeigen. Ihre Gegensätze sind die Dämonen Könige die von Geisterwesen in ihrer Inverse Form ausgeübt werden. Astral Kleidung Astral Kleider sind die Rüstungen oder Kleidungen der Geisterwesen, die durch ihrer Macht beschworen werden können. Geisterwesen können ihre Astral Kleidung zu was sie auch immer wollen verändern, Farbe, Stil, oder das komplette Aussehen. Wenn ein Geisterwesen in die Inverse-Form wechselt verwandelt sich ihr Astral Kleid in einem dunkleren Aussehen. Dämonen Könige Dämonen Konige sind die Hauptbewaffnung der Geisterwesen, während sie in der Inverse-Form sind. Sie sind die Gegensätze, oder dunkle Versionen, der Engel. Sie erscheinen mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten wie ihre Engel nur in der Farbe und Art, die dunkler ist, unterscheiden sie sich. Nach der Versieglung Nachdem ein Geisterwesen versiegelt wurde, wird in ihr nur eine Bruchteil ihrer Kräfte gespeichert. Der Rest wird in Shidos Körper durch einen unsichtbare Pfad zwischen ihnen gespeichert. Der Weg tatsächlich zirkuliert des Geistes Mana zwischen ihm und den Geistern. Wenn die Emotionen des Geisterwesens instabil genug werden, verändert sich das Verhältnis des Geister Mana zwischen Shido und dem Geisterwesen, so dass das Geisterwesen ihr Astral Kleid oder ein Engel begränst verwenden kann. Diese begränste Kräfte können auch verwendet werden, um einen anderen Geisterwesen zu helfen. Wenn die Pfade zu eng werden, wird die Zirkulation der Geistemacht blockiert, so dass jene Kräfte, die in Umlauf sein sollten innerhalb Shido Körper gefangen bleiben, und zu einer "Überhitzung" in Shido führt. Die Geisterkräfte die in ihm gefangen sind, würden seinem Körper zu sehr belasten, so das sie ihm sogar zum amok laufen bringen könnten. In diesem fall können die geisterwesen ihre begränste Astral Kleidung und ihr Engel für nur 5 Minuten beschwören, allerdings können sie für diese 5 Minuten nur ein Prozent ihrer Kräfte verwenden. Nachdem sie diese Kräfte benutzt haben können sie sie nicht wieder beschwören und sind damit völlig wehrlos. Wenn das passiert, müssen die Geisterwesen Shido wieder küssen, um die Kräfte zwischen ihnen und Shido wieder wie normal zu zirkulieren. Sobald der Kreislauf der Geisterwesenmacht fortsetzt, wird Shidos Zustand bessern, ebenso wie das der Geisterwesen. Bekannte Geisterwesen Tree.png|Position der Geisterwesen am Lebensbaum 512px-Tree_of_Life_(Sephiroth).svg.png|Die 10 Sephiroth im Lebensbaum Date_A_Live_Tobiichi_Origami.png|Origami Tobiichi (Angel)|link=Origami Tobiichi|linktext=Origami Tobiichi Nia_Honjou_esprit_portrait.png|Nia Honjou (Sister)|link=Nia Honjou|linktext=Nia Honjou kurumi1.png|Kurumi Tokisaki (Nightmare)|link=Kurumi Tokisaki|linktext=Kurumi Tokisaki Yoshino1.png|Yoshino (Hermit)|link=Yoshino|linktext=Yoshino Kotori Itsuka Efreet.png|Kotori Itsuka (Efreet)|link=Kotori Itsuka|linktext=Kotori Itsuka Tumblr_mxnv6nB6jb1swr3bwo2_1280.png|Natsumi (Witch)|link=Natsumi|linktext=Natsumi Date a live ii kaguya yamai render by vurdalak84-d7gbtgq.png|Kaguya Yamai (Berserk)|link=Kaguya Yamai|linktext=Kaguya Yamai Date a live ii yuzuru yamai render by vurdalak84-d7gbt1f.png|Yuzuru Yamai (Berserk)|link=Yuzuru Yamai|linktext=Yuzuru Yamai Miku spirit ver.png|Miku Izayoi (Diva)|link=Miku Izayoi|linktext=Miku Izayoi Tohka1.png|Tohka Yatogami (Princess)|link=Tohka Yatogami|linktext=Tohka Yatogami Mayuri spirit portrait.png|Mayuri|link=Mayuri|linktext=Mayuri xxx.png|Rinne Sonogami (Ruler)|link=Rinne Sonogami|linktext=Rinne Sonogami Rio1.png|Rio Sonogami|link=Rio Sonogami|linktext=Rio Sonogami 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu|link=Maria Arusu|linktext=Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu|link=Marina Arusu|linktext=Marina Arusu First_Spirit.jpg|First Spirit (Das Erste Geisterwesen auf der Erde)|link=First Spirit|linktext=First Spirit Phantom_Kotori.jpg|Phantom|link=Phantom|linktext=Phantom Kategorie:Geisterwesen